Sheller In Love
by crapule
Summary: Machines Absurdes: je m'étais surpris à penser que cette tâche noire défigurant votre peau serait à jamais là pour vous rappeler ce que ça faisait de n'être qu'un esclave. Recueil d'OS basés sur des chansons de Sheller. Remus/Lucius et autres couples.


Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni un écrivain Anglais à succès, ni un chanteur et compositeur français bourré de talent :p

Note : Recueil d'OS composés autour de chansons de William Sheller et de l'univers d'Harry Potter pour Noël. Différents couples y seront présentés (même si majoritairement slash, il y aura également des couples hétéros), j'espère que celui ci vous plaira ;)

* * *

**24 décembre 1999**

_J'ai rêvé un soir de solitude_  
_ Avec exactitude une heure au bord de l'eau_  
_ J'ai cru voir avec incertitude_  
_ Des machines absurdes passer sur les flots_

Quand ? Quand est-ce que ça c'est déroulé ? Quand mon univers a-t'il déraillé à ce point ?

Est-ce seulement réellement arrivé ? A bien y réfléchir ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un songe.

Un peu plus d'une semaine peut-être ?

Non. Une semaine. Ni plus, ni moins.

Précisément une semaine.

Le pâle soleil d'hiver était couché depuis de longues heures et j'entamais une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie. Une de plus.

J'avançais rapidement dans le glacial dédale des rues vides, errant sans but, le bruit de mon pas pressé résonnant sinistrement contre l'asphalte.

Toutes les nuits le passé venait insidieusement s'infiltrer dans mon sommeil, l'empoisonnant de souvenirs pesants, l'emplissant d'illusions macabres : chaque nuit, je revivais la pléiade de morts que je n'avais pu empêcher et chaque jour, à chaque réveil, je rêvais d'être mort.

Pourtant la partie était finie, Lord Voldemort était tombé : j'aurais dû être heureux.

J'aurais dû.

J'avais toujours stupidement cru qu'une fois la guerre achevée tout irait mieux pour moi. Que j'aurais droit à un peu de répit, à un peu de bonheur. Rien qu'un peu.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Rien n'avait jamais été particulièrement aisé dans ma vie.

Harry, Severus, Minerva, ce qu'il restait de la famille Weasley, et tous les autres - les autres survivants- chacun à leur façon ils essayaient d'avancer, de se reconstruire, de recommencer à vivre.

_Vers les lumières oranges_  
_ les gens ça les dérangent_  
_ Que je ne sache pas auquel ressembler_

Moi, je n'y parvenais pas, je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant d'aller bien: plus le courage d'essayer de reconstruire quelque chose, ni même assez de volonté pour me forcer à sourire.

Et je voyais bien à quel point ça les dérangeait de me voir ainsi trainer pathétiquement mon désespoir autour d'eux alors qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour affronter la situation et s'en sortir.

Alors je suis parti. Je suis parti avec pour seuls compagnons de voyage mes regrets, mes insomnies et mon fidèle loup intérieur.

Mais, il y a exactement une semaine, alors que des flocons neigeux débutaient une fascinante et furieuse danse dans un ciel sans étoiles, je vous ai aperçu.

_J'ai cru voir avec incertitude_  
_ Des machines absurdes passer sur les flots_

Vous étiez là, pâle et droit, figé au bord d'un lac dont la sombre étendue était curieusement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Cette lumière se mêlant aux ombres projetées par les imposants chênes de l'autre rive, y dessinait des formes évoquant de grotesques machines.

Vous étiez de dos mais je ne pouvais ignorer votre identité : vos longs cheveux qui paraissaient déjà si pâles lorsque vous étiez jeune étaient maintenant striés de mèches argentées, vous aviez retroussé l'une des manches de votre chemise et le bras découvert et tendu face à vous était orné d'une marque sombre.

Je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez là et m'en moquais éperdument.

Vous étiez libre. Vous aviez été libéré. Une fois encore, une de plus.

Une rage sourde m'avait envahi à cette constatation. Et j'avais silencieusement tiré ma baguette, la pointant sur votre dos : ce serait tellement facile, le sort flottait déjà sur le bout de mes lèvres. La guerre avait déjà mis tant de sang sur mes mains, que celui d'une personne dans votre genre n'aurait pas fait grande différence.

Mais vous vous êtiez brusquement retourné et mon cœur avait semblé rater un battement, tandis que je me laissais happer par vos yeux d'un bleu trop pâle.

_Vous aviez l'air étrange_  
_ Des yeux de mauvais ange_  
_ Que je ne veux plus oublier_

Mélancolie personnifiée.

La manche de chemise avait brusquement recouvert votre marque et je m'étais surpris à penser que vous n'aviez finalement pas été libre pendant de nombreuses années et que cette tâche noire défigurant votre peau serait à jamais là pour vous rappeler ce que ça faisait de n'être qu'un esclave.

La pensée ne m'avait pas réjoui autant qu'elle l'aurait dû.

Votre femme, votre prestige, l'amour de votre fils,… Vous aussi aviez tout perdu durant cette guerre.

Votre expression, qui l'espace d'un instant m'avait semblé si mélancolique, était glaciale et pleine de dédain tandis que vous fixiez la baguette à présent pointée sur votre cœur. Un mauvais ange d'une perfection plus froide que celle de la neige nous entourant.

Un sourire arrogant et moqueur s'était formé sur vos lèvres me défiant de vous achever. Une faible étincelle de désespoir s'étant attardée dans votre regard de vous sauver.

Je m'étais approché de vous, baguette dressée, et j'avais vu l'étincelle de désespoir s'effacer pour faire place à un vide résolu. Je n'avais pas aimé ça.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de vous et j'avais alors tendu une main pour la passer dans vos longs cheveux. Histoire de vérifier si leur argent me brulerait.

Et nos lèvres se sont effleurées.

Effleurées, encore et encore.

...

Oui.

Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à un songe.

…

Mais les bras qui s'enroulent chaque soir autour de mon corps depuis exactement une semaine me suggèrent que ça n'en est pas un. Les bras qui me serrent un peu plus fort chaque matin à chaque fois que je me réveille en tremblant semblent l'affirmer.

Vos deux étranges yeux délavés me fixent intensément avant que votre voix grave ne susurre à mon oreille.

-Joyeux Noël Remus.

Je laisse mes mains se perdre dans les mèches d'or pâle et d'argent pur et, tout en souhaitant que cela n'en soit vraiment pas un, réponds dans un murmure.

-A vous aussi... à toi aussi Lucius.

_ J'ai le mal du cœur en altitude_  
_ Dans l'immensitude de mon ciel aimé_  
_ C'est faut croire une fâcheuse habitude_  
_ Et j'ai peu d'aptitude à la vouloir changer_

* * *

Note: j'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain ! ^^


End file.
